


Just a Release

by lettersofwrittencollective



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Roughness, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofwrittencollective/pseuds/lettersofwrittencollective
Summary: After a hunt gone terribly wrong, you need Dean to make you forget but he knows what you really need.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 5





	Just a Release

He wasn’t sure what was wrong with you. All he knew was that midway through the last hunt you’d just kind of… checked out. 

Granted, this had been a much harder hunt than some of the others and there were kids at stake, but he’d never seen you just check out. Usually it made you fight harder. 

Sammy has gone to get some food, he’d likely be back soon but Dean was worried about you and he didn’t know if you’d actually be okay on your own, so he was standing outside your door, hand raised ready to knock when the door swung open.

“Winchester,” I smirked at the green-eyed Hunter. 

“Hey,” he returned the greeting as I stepped to the side, motioning for him to come in. 

I knew why he was here. I’d been working with the Winchester’s on and off for a few years now and as much as Dean liked to hide behind his rough exterior, he was always the first one to check up on me. Right now, he’d been worried because of how closed off I’d become. In my defense, however, it was hard to lose a kid and we’d lost four of them on this hunt. 

Granted, it had been the bastard parents that had been the reasoning behind it. People that were supposed to love and cherish these children, they were the ones who were supposed to hold them tight and keep them safe. They’d somehow managed to twist their contracts, so it was their children’s souls that had been dragged to hell instead of their own. 

I needed to shut down or I would have killed them. 

Turning to Dean, I could see the worry in his green eyes as he reached out his hand to me. He was offering to hold me tightly, to be there for me, but right then I didn’t need that… I needed something entirely different. 

Dropping down into first position, knees shoulder-width apart and back arched as I rested on my heels, arms crossed with my palms against each shoulder as I looked at the ground, “Sir…” I whispered. 

It had been months since we’d last done this. But I needed it. I needed the release that came with allowing him to just be Sir. Waiting for him to respond, the room was silent and I worried that perhaps I had asked for too much. 

As the silence dragged on, I could feel the embarrassment creep into my skin at the realization that he didn’t want to do this. Trying to bite back the disappointment I apologized to him at the same time I dropped from the position. 

“And who said you could move Pet?” came the husky voice I knew. Letting out an involuntary whimper I returned to first position. This time, arching my back just a bit more, placing my hands behind my head so that my tits were pushed forward, so that he could see all of me on display for him. 

With my head bowed, I couldn’t see him but I could hear him and that was enough. He was moving about the room, I would catch his heavy boot falls in my line of sight every now and then. I knew better than to look up from where I was but soon enough his calloused hand gripped my chin tilting my head up so that our eyes met once again, sending a shiver across my body.

Dean searched her face for any sign that this wasn’t what she truly wanted. He’d known her long enough to know that there were times when she would fall into this as a means to avoid whatever was bothering her but the look in her eyes told him this wasn’t it. 

She was fully and completely abandoned, the depths of her eyes screamed for him to give her a release and while he knew which one she would need, it was up to her to ask. Those were the rules, after all. 

“Tell me what you need, Pet,” came Deans husky voice, deep and demanding. Setting my skin on fire with every word and I could feel the warmth pooling between my thighs, while those gorgeous green eyes stared into my soul. 

When I didn’t say a word, he merely tightened the grip on my chin, causing goosebumps to rise on my skin and a wanton moan to escape my lips. 

“Pet - you need to use your words,” came his voice and when I spoke, even I could hear the lust in my voice as it shook, “I need you to fuck me Sir. I need you to fuck me so hard I forget my own name…”

He clicked his tongue and shook his head, “That’s not what you need Pet.”

I could feel confusion warring with lust and excitement. It was rare that Dean changed what I asked him for but whenever he did, it was because he knew what I was asking for wasn’t enough for me, he was going to give me something so much more. 

“Stand,” he commanded and I did as instructed. “You will strip down to just your underwear and then you will lean over the bed, tits flat on the bed and ass presented, keep your hands behind your back” he informed me and I realized what was likely in store for me. 

Slowly, sensually, I started to take off my clothing watching him with each movement I made. Every item of clothing that dragged against my skin began to feel agonizing, as his eyes continued to bore into me. When I was fully undressed, with only the small strip of cloth, I did as instructed. 

I watched as Dean moved around the bed until he was out of my sight. Without warning, a slap came to my left cheek pulling a small squeal from me. 

“You need to be punished, Pet,” his sinful voice began as another slap came to my right cheek. This time, I did not squeal but mewled needily and allowed the pleasure to fall directly to my throbbing pussy.

His hands continued to fall on my ass and with each hit, I could feel myself becoming more and more aroused, the throbbing between my legs becoming more and more desperate. He continues and I don’t bother to keep count, knowing he’s just warming me up. 

By the time he’s done, I’m practically panting, feeling my own arousal dripping from my centre and I try to rub my legs together, searching for friction but I can feel his calloused hand come between my folds and he grips, “Not now Pet,” he warns before directing me onto all fours on the bed itself. 

I scramble to the position he’s asked of me and as soon as I am he tells me that he’s going to count. I can hear the sound of his belt being pulled from the loops of his jeans, I whimper in need at the sweet release I know is soon to follow. 

“What’s your safe word?”

Turning to look at him, I see that he’s stopped and will not go further until he knows I am able to tell him to stop. 

“Lilacs,” I whisper and he smiles at me, leaning in to kiss my spine before he straightens out and motions for me to stare at the wall. 

Trying not to squirm in anticipation, I look at the wall when there’s a sharp, stinging slap from his belt, “One.”

I’m rewarded by his fingers in my folds, teasing and counteracting the sharp sting from his belt as my legs begin to quake. As he continued to toy with me, a second sting causing me to call out “Two,” as his fingers began to play with my clit. 

I tried to move so that his fingers would slip into my channel and I could fuck myself on them but his hand immediately left and moved to my hip, gripping it tightly. “Hold still my sweet Pet,” he growled at me and I could hear his voice had thickened with lust. 

He continued this pattern, teasing my lips and playing with my clit between each smacking of leather against my bare skin, never hitting the same spot twice. By the time we got to the number twelve, I was a quivering mess. He’d brought me to the precipice of an orgasm at least four times by now but he had denied me the release every single time. 

“This one’s going to hurt Pet,” he called out before I heard the whistle of the belt through the air and the smack of the leather against my heated core and clit. Unable to stop myself, I jerked forward at the feeling as that broke something in me. 

It wasn’t particularly painful but tears still fell down my face as I allowed a screaming sob to rip through me as I collapsed on the bed. Curling in on myself, I finally allowed myself to mourn the children that had been lost and their lives. Feeling the bed dip, I allowed myself to stretch out and felt his strong arms as he pulled me towards him, the intoxicating scent of Dean Winchester surrounding me and continuing to sooth me. 

“I’ve got you sweetheart,” he murmured into my hair before I felt his kiss.


End file.
